In order for gesture recognition to occur using a computing device, a camera must typically be activated for long periods of time. The camera often must remain active waiting for a user's gesture input. However, having the camera remain active for a long period of time causes the battery life on the computing device to be depleted.
Current solutions cause platforms in the computing device to enter a sleep mode. Yet, if the camera is in the sleep mode, a user may not be able to awaken the platform based on a gesture alone. Often a user must press a button on the computing device in order for the platform to reactivate.
Alternatively, a camera that is programmed to awaken without needing another external input typically will awaken whenever any sort of motion is detected. For example, a sheet of paper entering the camera's view may cause the camera to awaken unnecessarily. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.